Gold Paladin
The Gold Paladins (ゴールドパラディン Gōrudo Paradin) are a clan from the United Sanctuary nation. This clan debuted first in Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf along with Narukami. Aichi Sendou and Ren Suzugamori use this clan during Season 2 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, after the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin clans were sealed away. Gold Paladin were created by the members of Royal and Shadow Paladin that were left. Aichi Sendou still using this clan in the Season 3, and now focused on the Liberators archetype. Sets containing Gold Paladin cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (10 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (14 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Cavalry of Black Steel (9 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 5: Slash of Silver Wolf *Trial Deck 8: Liberator of the Sanctuary Races Shared Races *Abyss Dragon *Angel *Battleroid *Cosmo Dragon *Demon *Elf *Gnome *Giant *High Beast *Human *Salamander *Sylph Sub-Clans *Liberators List of Gold Paladin cards Grade 0 * Angelic Liberator (Angel) * Armament Liberator, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) * Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer (Human) * Coongal (High Beast) * Crimson Lion Cub, Kyrph (Human) * Dantegal (Critical) (High Beast) * Dreaming Sage, Corron (Giant) * Elixir Liberator (Heal) (Elf) * Elixir Sommelier (Heal) (Elf) * Falcon Knight of the Azure (Draw) (Human) * Flame of Victory (Critical) (Salamander) * Flogal Liberator (Stand) (High Beast) * Fortune Bell (Stand) (Sylph) * Fortune Liberator (Stand) (Sylph) * Grassland Breeze, Sagramore (Human) * Greeting Drummer (Stand) (Human) * Holy Squire, Enide (Human) * Liberator of Hope, Epona (Critical) (Sylph) * Little Fighter, Cron (Giant) * Loonbau (Stand) (High Beast) * Silent Punisher (Critical) (Demon) * Speeder Hound (Draw) (High Beast) * Spring Breeze Messenger (Human) * Strike Liberator (Critical) (Human) * Stronghold of the Black Chains, Hoel (Human) * Weapons Dealer, Gwydion (Draw) (Gnome) * Wingal Liberator (High Beast) Grade 1 * Advance of the Black Chains, Kahedin (Human) * Blackmane Witch (Human) * Blade Feather Valkyrie (Elf) * Blessing Owl (High Beast) * Charjgal (High Beast) * Curved Blade Liberator, Josephus (Human) * Disciple of Pain (Elf) * Evil Slaying Swordsman, Haugan (Human) * Future Liberator, Llew (Human) * Guiding Falconee (Elf) * Halo Liberator, Mark (Human) * Halo Shield, Mark (Human) * Holy Mage, Gale (Human) * Jumping Street Knight (Human) * Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth (Human) * Ladybug Calvary (Sylph) * Liberator, Flare Mane Stallion (High Beast) * Listener of Truth, Dindrane (Human) * Little Battler, Tron (Giant) * Little Liberator, Marron (Human) * Player of the Holy Axe, Nimue (Human) * Pomergal Liberator (High Beast) * Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore (Human) * Scout of Darkness, Vortimer (Human) * Shield Knight of the Sea of Clouds (Human) * Silver Fang Witch (Human) * Sleygal Dagger (High Beast) * War Horse, Raging Storm (High Beast) * Waving Owl (High Beast) Grade 2 * Assault Sky Knight (Human) * Battle Flag Knight, Laudine (Human) * Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (Human) * Blaster Blade Liberator (Human) * Charging Chariot Knight (Human) * Flash Edge Valkyrie (Elf) * Gigantech Commander (Giant) * Knight of Break Fist, Segwarides (Giant) * Knight of Far Bow, Safir (Human) * Knight of Passion, Bagdemagus (Human) * Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (Human) * Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (Giant) * Liberator of Silence, Gallatin (Human) * Liberator of the Flute, Escrad (Human) * Lop Ear Shooter (Human) * Mage of Calamity, Tripp (Angel) * Master of Pain (Elf) * Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane (Elf) * Providence Strategist (Human) * Sacred Guardian Beast, Elephas (High Beast) * Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion (High Beast) * Sleygal Sword (High Beast) * Wing Blader Knight (Human) * Zoigal Liberator (High Beast) * Zoomdown Eagle (High Beast) Grade 3 * Battlefield Storm, Sagramore (Human) * Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel (Human) * Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon (Abyss Dragon) * Dignified Gold Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Gigantech Crusher (Giant) * Gigantech Destroyer (Giant) * Goshawk Liberator, Cadeau (Human) * Great Silver Wolf, Garmore (Human) * Holy Edge Knight (Human) * Holy Mage, Manawydan (Elf) * Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel (Human) * Knight of Endurance, Lucan (Human) * Knight of Fury, Agravain (Demon) * Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard (Human) * Liberator of Round Table, Alfred (Human) * Martial Arts Sirius, Daikengo (Battleroid) * Moongal (High Beast) * Photon Archer, Griflet (Giant) * Satellitefall Dragon (Cosmo Dragon) * Sleygal Double Edge (High Beast) * Solitary Liberator, Gancelot (Elf) * Spectral Duke Dragon (Abyss Dragon) * White Hare in the Moon's Shadow, Pellinore (Human) * Wild Dancing Liberator, Mailshion (Human) Category:Gold Paladin Category:Clan